Lying to John Winchester is Never a Good Idea
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Dean does something completely stupid and decides the best thing he can do is to lie to his Dad. Spanking and swearing. Please please please don't read if you don't like these stories!


My muse is being a brat, so istmecoon reminded me about wanting to use an excerpt from Destiny. She also was my beta for this story, so a double thank you.

_Sure he loved his dad, but right now he couldn't stand him. He wished he wasn't so old fashioned and didn't believe everything an adult told him about his son. Why couldn't he believe his son or at least hear his side of the story? 'If I ever have any kids, I swear I will hear them out and get the truth before jumping to conclusions. If they ever lie to me about something and I believe them, then they won't sit for a week.' John thought to himself as he went to use the bathroom and wash the tears and snot off his face before bed._

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"He's gonna salt and burn your ass," Sam said as they were walking home.

"Not if he doesn't know about it."

"He already knows, Dean. Mr. Daniels called him, that's why he came home."

"You know Dad always hears us out before laying down the law. I don't think my ass can take it, so lying's my only option here," Dean said with a shrug.

"Dad'll kill you if he finds out," the nine year old warned. "And he always finds out."

"Not this time. The only adult who knows about it already talked to him, so how will he find out unless you tell him."

"I'd never tell on you!" Sam said a little hurt by his brother's accusation.

"I know that Sammy. I'm just worried about what he's going to say about the whole thing. I was stupid for going and I shouldn't have done it," Dean said looking down.

"No one ever accused you of being smart," Sam teased trying to get a smile out of his older brother. Dean looked at him and smiled,

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean sighed when he saw the black Impala sitting in front of their rental. His conscience was screaming at him to tell the truth, but his ass was telling him to shut the fuck up. He was following his ass's advice today, not only to save it literally, but he also dreaded seeing the disappointment on his Dad's face if he fessed up. His Dad being disappointed with him was worse than a thousand ass whippings.

John sighed as he heard the door opening. He couldn't believe the call he received about his son. In fact he made the man tell him the story twice, before deciding it wasn't a joke. Dean knew better than to do something like this. Hell the kid was better than that, so there was no way his son would ever break into a convenience store at two in the morning to steal candy, chips, and beer. Dean didn't even drink, well the thirteen year old better not be drinking if he knew what's good for him.

The second the boys walked into the house, John gave his youngest a quick hug before saying,

"Sammy, go to your room. Your brother and I have a lot to discuss."

Sam shot Dean a concerned look and hoped beyond hope that his brother would just tell the truth, but he knew he wouldn't. So Sam's new hope was that his brother wouldn't be caught lying to their Dad.

"Take a seat Dean and if I were you I would relish the ability," John said menacingly.

"Dad, I didn't do it. I don't know why Mr. Daniels thought it was me or why he called you," Dean said quickly, not allowing his Dad to get in the first word. He couldn't pull off the lie if he didn't cut his Dad off right now.

"So you didn't break in?" John asked almost in relief.

"No sir. I was there because my friends were, but I didn't go into the store, honest. I did break my curfew and left Sammy alone though. I'm really sorry about that," Dean said knowing he had to confess to something or his Dad would know something was up. Plus the spanking he was about to get for sneaking out and leaving Sammy alone should help his conscience a little bit. He hated lying to his Dad more than anything, well except seeing disappointment in the man's brown eyes.

John breathed a sigh of relief. He was sure when Dean walked in with that guilty look on his face; the kid had broken into the store and stolen the items. Well, the kid was going to get a spanking but not nearly as bad as the one he had planned for him. Dean was also going to be grounded for two weeks, not the six months John had planned.

"I'm proud of you for not going along with your friends on this, but I'm pissed as hell that you went out after curfew and left you little brother alone."

"He was already asleep," Dean tried. His conscience was telling him he was an asshole for accepting the praise his Dad just gave him.

"I get that Dean, but it's your job to watch him when I'm gone. I know it isn't fair, but it is what it is. Being out after curfew will always earn you a trip over my knee and you know it. So let's get this over with. I need to make some dinner. Boxers and jeans kiddo."

Dean sighed and took down his jeans and boxers and allowed his dad to help him get situated on his knees. Dean hoped this spanking would relieve some of the guilt he was feeling and when the first swat fell, Dean knew he made the right decision by not telling the man the whole story, because his Dad wasn't playing around.

John peppered his son's butt, ignoring the yelps of pain. Being out after dark was dangerous and John was going to let this spanking be a reminder of that. He stopped the attack on the top of his ass the second he felt his son would think twice before going out after curfew. He then took the war on Dean's ass down making his sit spots match his bright red butt. Dean was sobbing by this point. John stopped after ten hardy swats and pulled the boxer's gently over Dean's scorched ass before taking the kids into his arms.

Dean was sobbing hard when his Dad lifted him up and hugged him. The spanking did nothing for the guilt that was swimming around his stomach and he hated it. His ass was still telling him to shut the fuck up because it already had been damaged enough, but his conscience was making him cry all the harder.

After five minute of sobbing, John was starting to get nervous. Dean was never this emotional after a spanking, well except for the Shtriga incident. Maybe all of this brought back the memory.

"Dean, Sammy's fine. You're a kid and you're going to make mistakes. It's in the job description," John said hoping to get a smile out of his son.

Dean looked up though his tears and said,

"I'm so sorry, Dad."

"I know kiddo. You know once you're punished, it's over and done with."

"So I'm not grounded?" Dean asked with a little hope, even though he knew it was false hope.

"Nope, grounded for two weeks. Plus you're in your room for the rest of the night," John said giving his son a warm smile.

"Awe man," Dean said getting off his Dad's lap. "Hey Dad, does that include a run every morning?"

"Dean, running is always part of your grounding and you know it. Go wash your face and let your brother know I didn't kill you."

"Yes sir."

Dean walked back to the bathroom and washed his face. When he looked up into the mirror, he could barely stand to look at himself. He's just lied his ass off to his Dad, his hero. How could he do that? Maybe he should go back out there and just tell the truth. The throb in his ass said nope, so he stopped looking at himself and walked back to the bedroom.

"Guess you didn't tell him," Sam said.

"No," Dean said looking down at his feet.

"You know it's going to eat you up, until you do," Sam warned.

"I know but I can't take the disappointment. Plus I don't think he'll ever forgive me for this," Dean said trying not to cry again.

"Dad always forgives us and you know it," Sam said.

"Not this time Sammy."

"Ok, quit beating yourself up and come on out. Dad's been gone for a week and I don't know about you, but I missed the guy."

"Can't I'm grounded to my room tonight."

"I'll come in a little later and we can play some poker," Sam said hoping to get a smile out of his brother. To Dean's credit he gave his little brother a small one.

The next two weeks were agony for Dean. He wanted to tell his Dad, but each day that passed he knew he couldn't tell him or the disappointment would be even worse. Sleeping was becoming close to impossible. Every time his Dad praised him or hugged him, it just made it even harder.

"Just fess up," Sam begged for what felt like the millionth time.

"I can't he'll never forgive me for lying to him."

"Yes he will. Just go out there and tell him."

"No I can't, I won't."

"Your choice, but I think your conscience would thank you if you just fessed up."

"But my ass would hate me," Dean joked.

"True, come on or we'll be late for school."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John was sitting at the table when a knock interrupted his research and Dean's stretch of luck ran out. He opened the door and was surprised to see Mr. Daniels standing there.

"Can I help you?" John asked tersely, still angry with the man for accusing his son of being a thief and making him actually think that his son would do something like that. For one of the many times in his life, he was happy that he wasn't like his father. If an adult had showed up or called Henry Winchester accusing him of stealing something, the man would have spanked first and asked questions later.

"All of the other parents have paid for the items their sons' stole except for you and I'm wondering why."

"Dean said he didn't do it and I believe him."

"I thought you might say that. Do you own a VCR?"

"Yes," John said getting a sinking feeling in his stomach. Did Dean actually lie to him? For Dean's sake he better not have.

"Your son didn't only steal from me, he was the one who opened the door," Mr. Daniels said popping the surveillance video into the VCR.

John felt his blood pressure spike as he watched his son walk over to the store and put his lock picking skills to use. The door was opened within seconds and the four boys were in the store. To make matters worse, Dean grabbed a 40 ounce beer and downed it, before grabbing a 24 pack while his friends grabbed chips and candy. All in all it looked like the boys stole well over $100.00.

"I'm so sorry, that my son did this. Please let me know what I owe you," John said trying to remain calm.

"$30 and an apology from your son's all that I want."

"Thank you for not calling the cops and letting me know the truth. I promise Dean'll never do anything like this again and you'll have your apology from him tomorrow. Do you mind if I keep the tape?" John asked as he handed the man the money.

"Of course not. Nice to meet you Mr. Winchester."

"You too."

John grabbed his keys and followed Mr. Daniels down the driveway. There was no way he was waiting for school to get out. He had some ass to beat and waiting just wasn't an option right now.

Dean sat in his class daydreaming. History really wasn't one of his favorite subjects ever so he was excited when the teacher's lecture was interrupted by the P.A. system.

"Mrs. Caden, please send Dean Winchester to the office he's going home for the day."

"He's on his way."

Dean wondered what was up. His Dad rarely called him out of class. Maybe there was a hunt that couldn't wait. The second he walked into the office, Dean knew something was totally wrong and his father was beyond pissed. Dean racked his mind trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. That's when it hit him and fear took over. His Dad knew the truth and he was going to die.

They walked out to the car in total silence. John didn't trust himself yet and Dean really didn't know what to say. If his Dad didn't know about his breaking into that store, he certainly wasn't going to share especially with his Dad being in the mood he was in right now. Finally he decided he had to say something,

"Are we picking up Sammy?"

"No."

His Dad was a man of little words, but to just say 'no' with that much fury behind it really didn't do anything for Dean's confidence. Dean started praying at that second that he was wrong and his Dad didn't know what he did or that he lied to him. Dean was almost in tears as they pulled up to the rental.

John on the other hand was taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. He could barely look at Dean without wanting to turn him over his knee and spank the kid until he begged for mercy. He wouldn't though. He never would ever hit his kids in anger, it didn't matter what they did or how stupid they might have been. They finally pulled up to the rental and he said three words,"

"House, couch, now."

"Dad…"

"House, couch, now, Dean!" John yelled.

Dean didn't have to be told twice, he'd never heard his Dad yell like that. His Dad made him sit there for almost forty minutes. Dean didn't dare to move or touch the T.V. remote. He was going to wait even though he didn't want to. What he wanted to do was go outside and beg his Dad to tell him what he did wrong. Anything was better than sitting here waiting and not knowing the reason. Finally he heard the door open.

Dean looked up and was surprised to see his father covered in sweat. That made him freak out all the more. His Dad had to run. Dad having to run before handing out a punishment was bad, really really bad.

"Turn on the T.V. and hit play," John said.

"Don't want to," Dean said hating that he sounded all of five years old.

"I don't give a shit. Turn on the T.V. and hit play now."

Dean picked up the remote and did what his father asked. The second the tape started playing Dean knew what it was and he couldn't bear to look.

"Head up Dean. You thought you were hot shit when you were breaking into the store. Why don't you want to watch it now?"

"Dad…"

"What Dean? You didn't do it? You didn't lie to my face a couple of weeks ago when I asked you if you did it or not? Give me an explanation that covers this," John said trying like hell to keep his temper in check. He was still in shock that his boy had not only broke into the store but lied to him.

At that point Dean started crying. He couldn't stand hearing the disappointment and hurt that was in his father's voice right now.

"I want an explanation Dean and I want it right now."

"They…uh…dared…me…Dad…I'm…so…sorry," Dean said between sobs.

"Sorry for lying or sorry for doing it?"

"Both…please…Dad…you…have…"

"I have to what Dean? Believe you? I can't do that. In fact I don't know if I can believe anything that comes out of your mouth."

Dean just sobbed harder. Those were the worst words his Dad had ever said to him in his life. His Dad wasn't even this mad after the Shtriga incident and Sammy had almost died because of him.

John sighed. He hated seeing his son like this, but the kid knew better than to lie and he knew better than to steal. At least that's what John felt until today. John looked at the clock, he wanted this over and done with before he had to go and pick Sammy up from school so he said,

"Dean, go stand in the corner and when I you come out, I want the truth this time about everything. Do you understand me?"

"Yes…sir," Dean said not having the ability or will power to force himself to look his Dad in the eye. He honestly didn't know if he would ever be able to do so again.

John walked into the bedroom and decided today was going to be Dean's first taste of the paddle. He hated the damn thing when he was a kid because the effects lasted twice as long and John was going to make sure his son wouldn't sit easy for a week or so.

Dean stood and the corner and wondered how he was going to get through this interrogation. His Dad was going to make him look in his eyes and Dean knew he wouldn't be able to. How could he have lied like that? Why did he wait? The answer was simple, he was a coward and hated disappointing his dad but that's exactly what he did not only by stealing, but by lying his ass off about it.

"Alright Dean," John said sitting on the couch and pointing to a spot in front of him. He longed for the days when he could pull Dean between his legs and hold the kid's hands like he did Sammy. First, Dean felt he was too old and second the kid was too tall to look him directly in the eye. "So?"

"I was hanging out with Jason, Matthew, Freddy, and Jeremiah and we played a few games of truth or dare. I picked dare because I'm not afraid of anything. Jason wanted to get some beer and I bragged saying I could get us into Old Mr. Daniel's place," Dean said in barely a whisper.

"Head up, Dean."

Dean couldn't do it and wasn't surprised when he felt a hard swat and heard the order once again,

"Head up, Dean."

He looked at his Dad and said,

"When you came home, I was so embarrassed that I would do something like that and I couldn't tell you. I knew you would be so disappointed in me and would never trust me again…"

"I'm going to have a harder time trusting you now, then if you would have told me in the first place. I took your word over an adult's, most parents wouldn't do that, but I honestly felt you had more respect for me than to lie to my face. I guess I was wrong."

Dean shook his head no, fell to the ground, and sobbed. John watched his son for a few minutes and felt like crying himself. Sure the kid had lied, but John understood why he did it, unfortunately for Dean he couldn't and wouldn't let him get away with this. It was time to get this over with.

"Let's go Dean."

Dean got up off the floor and stumbled over to his father. John didn't bother to tell the kid to drop em', he unbuttoned the kid's pants and pulled them down before pulling him over his knee. Dean was already sobbing, so John was going to have to guess when the kid had enough.

Dean gasped when the first swat fell. He knew from the second he watched that stupid video that this was going to be the spanking of his life. He also knew his father wouldn't disappoint but all he could do was hope that the man would forgive him once he was finished. Dean didn't care how bad this spanking was as long as he had a slim chance that his Dad would forgive him someday.

John stopped the second Dean's ass was a dark crimson.

"You're getting thirteen with the paddle."

"Daddy…please…"

"Thirteen," John said dropping the paddle hard. Dean jumped along with the swat. John wanted his little boy in his arms so he started dropping the swats quickly landing the last ten on the kid's blazing red sit spots. Sitting easy was not on Dean's agenda anytime soon. John gently pulled Dean's boxers over his son's glowing backside and pulled his sobbing son into his arms.

Dean hugged his father hard and prayed that the man would forgive him. John rubbed his son's back and held him close. He honestly didn't know what he would do if he ever lost one of his kids, because of something they did or something that happened to them.

"Dean," John said softly when Dean was finally sniffling.

Dean looked up at his father hoping to see something more than disappointment and thankfully he did.

"I love you kiddo," John said kissing the top of his son's head before carding his fingers through his spiky hair.

"I'm really really sorry, Dad. Please forgive me."

"It's a done deal, you know that after a spanking you're forgiven."

"So do you trust me?" Dean asked in a small voice.

"We'll have to work on that one kiddo. Trust is a hard thing to earn, but an easy thing to break."

Dean just nodded his head.

"I have more bad news for ya kiddo."

Dean looked into his Dad's eyes and waited.

"You're getting a bedtime spanking for the next two weeks and you're grounded for the next six months."

"Yes sir."

John gave his son one last hug before saying,

"Head on to your room, I have to go pick up your brother."

"Yes sir."

Dean waited for what seemed like hours, until his little brother finally walked into the room.

"So, I take it he found out," Sam asked giving his brother a slight smile.

"Yeah."

"How pissed was he?"

"Let me put it this way I don't think I'll ever sit again."

"Well, I think he's going to test that theory. He sent me in to get ya. Something about an apology letter to Mr. Daniels," Sam said.

"Awesome," Dean said getting up.

"Hey, how's your conscience doing?"

"My conscience is great. My ass not so much," Dean said throwing his arm around his little brother and giving him a big smile.

The End


End file.
